


Любит – не любит

by Dear_Al



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: На самом деле все решают ромашки.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 11





	Любит – не любит

**Author's Note:**

> AU, отсылки к сонетам Шекспира, приторно сладко.

Все начинается с того, что Геллерт зачаровывает поле с ромашками в низинке, недалеко от дома своей тетушки. Делает он это, когда ему надоедает смотреть, как Альбус безжалостно обрывает лепестки двум десяткам цветков, задавая один и тот же вопрос.

— Хочешь знать точно — спроси меня! — ворчит Геллерт, отбирая у него очередную ромашку. — Раз уж тебе легилименцию неожиданно отшибло. Что могут знать цветы-однодневки?!

— Ромашки — многолетние растения, и ты же сам всеми силами защищал передо мной предсказания! — отбивается Альбус и срывает новый цветок. — Вот и проверим! Любит, не любит…

— О Фенрир!

Взмах палочкой, короткая скороговорка шепотом, шелест травы под ногами, прохладное покалывание чужой магии.

Теперь все ромашки всегда и однозначно утверждают: «любит». И Альбус каждое утро начинает со своего маленького приятного ритуала, даже если сам Геллерт рядом и уже успел раз пять за прошедший час подтвердить, что да, любит, хватит уже витать в облаках, Альбус Дамблдор, лучше скажи уже, что ты думаешь по поводу объединения магов под сильной рукой!

Он бездумно срывает ромашку на следующий день после похорон сестры и вздрагивает, когда она выдает привычный ответ.

Простенькие луговые цветы как сговорились — что в Годриковой Лощине, что в Хогвартсе они все неизменно отвечают одно и то же. Альбус даже набирается смелости и деланно беспечно спрашивает профессора травологии, не накладывала ли та какие-нибудь чары на растения, на которых гадают студенты. Пожилая женщина с доброй улыбкой подвигает к нему поближе тарелку с печеньем и явно с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы потрепать по голове.

— Поверьте, Альбус, не будет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы тешить кого-то ложной надеждой. Цветы говорят только правду.

Он утыкается в свою кружку и очень старается и впрямь выкинуть из головы и упрямого сердца любую надежду. Но каждый май все равно, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, срывает себе цветок, чтобы прошептать заветную скороговорку. Это не так опасно, как зеркало Еиналеж. Но все равно больно.

Про Геллерта довольно долго ничего не слышно, потом он неожиданно появляется на страницах газет — сначала это короткие заметки, затем они становятся все длиннее и длиннее, количество сторонников его идей все растет… но ромашки своего мнения не меняют.

Первое письмо приходит лет через семь, прямо перед его днем рождения. В нем засушенный цветок ромашки и короткое: «Мне жаль». Следующее немного подлиннее и содержит в равной мере критику и похвалы последней опубликованной статье. Цветков ромашки уже пять. Семь. Дюжина…

Альбус не отвечает. Гора цветков в одном из ящиков его письменного стола растет. Он пересчитывает лепестки, бережно прикасаясь к ним пальцем.

Еще лет через пять он начинает отправлять Геллерту в ответ книги. Все написанные маглами, с подчеркнутыми своей рукой цитатами. Макиавелли, Мор, Руссо. В какой-то момент, поддавшись секундному порыву, — сонеты Шекспира. Альбус не знает, открывает ли их Геллерт или испепеляет на месте. От себя он по-прежнему не может вывести даже подписи. Зелья от бессонницы пахнут ромашкой.

Париж пахнет лавандой. По крайне мере, так говорят Николас и Пернелла, уговаривая хоть раз заглянуть к ним на чай. В Париж отправляется Скамандер. Оба Скамандера, если быть точным. И маленькое послание на самый крайний случай.

Разумеется, случай наступает. Кольцом синего пламени, устремившимся к аврорам после того, как Геллерт получает то, что хотел. Тех, кого хотел. Скрытая невидимостью до поры перчатка вылетает из кармана пальто младшего Скамандера и устремляется к импровизированной сцене — огонь не причиняет ей вреда. Подлетает к удивленно приоткрывшему рот Гриндельвальду. Разжимает кулак. И протягивает ему горсть сушеных белых лепестков.

— Дамблдо-о-о-о-ор! — стонет Ньют, глядя на происходящее круглыми глазами. Его девица-аврор просто швыряет проклятиями в отвлекшегося противника — тот даже головы не поворачивает, щиты над ним и чернокудрой красавицей с черепом искрят.

— Лучше бы он ему сразу успокоительное прислал! — мрачно язвит Тесей, поднимая палочку с отчаянной решимостью смертника. — А не намек на него!

От его чар проку столько же. То есть никакого. Впрочем, Гриндельвальд наконец отмирает.

— Сразу бы сказали, что вы только посланник, Скамандер! — недовольно замечает он, и голубой огонь стягивается в узкое кольцо вокруг него и его помощницы. — Передайте, что рыжие сипухи — самые бесполезные. Хотя вы и это перепутаете! Дорогая моя, мы уходим.

Его помощница послушно склоняет голову и принимает протянутую руку, чтобы через секунду скрыться в аппарационной воронке. Перчатка остается лежать у Геллерта на плече.

Выражение лица Ньюта, когда он показывает это воспоминание, пока его нюхлер деловито пытается утащить в свой карман все ложечки со стола, — одновременно возмущенное, недоуменное и полное смирения. Альбус крутит в пальцах кулон. И старается не думать о том, каким будет ответный шаг.

Долго ждать не приходится. В ближайшее же воскресенье его будят размеренные шаги и легкий цветочный аромат. Сначала в дверях спальни появляется охапка ромашек. А за ней Геллерт.

— Но… это же Хогвартс! — это все, что может возмущенно выдохнуть Альбус, приподнимаясь с подушек и сжимая в руке палочку. — Здесь же защита! А ты…

— Бестолочь, — говорит Геллерт совсем не сердито. — Я потратил полтора часа на вашу идиотскую защиту. Но букеты воспитанные люди дарят лично.

И невозмутимо наколдовывает вазу. Альбус со стоном откидывается обратно, борясь с желанием спрятаться под одеяло с головой.

Получасом позже они пьют чай, все так же в спальне, сидя прямо на полу у заблокированного камина. В гостиную может принести кого угодно, от обитателей картин до коллег и прибежавших жаловаться любимому профессору школьников, а Альбус не особо горит желанием снова получить от Трэверса браслеты-ограничители, едва успев от них избавиться. Геллерт смотрит, как он неосознанно потирает запястье, и уголок рта у него дергается. Выглядит это так многообещающе для одного главы отдела магического правопорядка, что Альбус выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову — не то чтобы Трэверса как-то особенно жалко, но старшего Скамандера на его место не поставят, а к другому ограниченному индюку еще придется привыкать:

— Сними уже свои чары с ромашек! Как ты вообще умудрился!

— А я их никогда и не зачаровывал, — фыркает Геллерт, лениво поглаживая свою чашку большим пальцем по ободку. — Их — нет.

Альбусу требуется почти минута, чтобы сообразить, что он имеет в виду.

— Не их… Меня?!

— Да. Какой бы ты ни выбрал способ гадания, на этот вопрос ты всегда узнаешь правдивый ответ. Можешь попробовать с кофейной гущей. Или с картами. Неважно.

— Геллерт!

— «Так жизнь исправит все, что изувечит…»* — хмыкает тот, и на лице у него ни следа раскаяния. — Ведь я «тобою полон и тебя лишен»**. Ты меня ненавидишь, mein Herz***?

— Я не одобряю, что ты собираешься превратить этого мальчика, Криденса, в оружие. — Признание отдается в голове гулко и тяжело, как колокольный набат. Альбус сглатывает неожиданно горькую слюну, усилием воли заставляя себя смотреть Геллерту в глаза. А тот неожиданно смеется, совсем не весело.

— Посмотрите, каков моралист! Наверное, он преподает руны? Или травологию? Нет? Защита от темных искусств и дуэльный клуб? Я научу защищаться одного из многих, ибо он одарен сверх меры и опасен без контроля. Кому, как не тебе, знать об этом. И в это же время ты готовишь к войне десятки. Ты лицемер, Альбус!

— Ты меня и таким любишь, — огрызается Альбус, указывая на стоящие в изголовье кровати ромашки, чувствуя, как полыхают щеки. И смущается еще больше, когда Геллерт снова смеется. На этот раз по-настоящему, легко и звонко. И самую капельку издевательски.

— Я просто следую воле ромашек, чьими лепестками говорит судьба! Впрочем, если ей вздумается предсказать какую-нибудь гадость, вроде нашей дуэли, я просто испепелю эти цветочки и поступлю по-своему. «В любви мы существо одно».***

* Шекспир, сонет 16 «И если ты любви себя отдашь…»

** Шекспир, сонет 113 «Тобою полон и тебя лишен»

*** Сердце мое (нем.)

**** Шекспир, сонет 37 «Признаюсь я, что двое мы с тобой…»


End file.
